


On the Eve of Visiting Parents

by NachtGraves



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, abe trying to be suave, anxious mihashi, reference to coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 15:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachtGraves/pseuds/NachtGraves
Summary: Ren’s acting weird, weirder than usual, and it probably has to do with Takaya’s parents coming to visit.





	On the Eve of Visiting Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: an awkward kiss, a kiss on the wrist, a kiss as a distraction
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://nachtgraves.tumblr.com)!

Takaya finds Ren in the kitchen taking out everything they had just stored in the pantry not five minutes ago.

“Ren?”

His boyfriend visibly startles dropping the can of soup he’d been in the middle of taking out of the pantry. There’s a pause before Ren turns around in that stilted, stiff way he does when he knows Takaya’s caught him red-handed doing something worth a reprimand. He sort of sees why it may have seemed like he bullied the pitcher in high school.

“T-Taka, I was, um.” Ren flails, flapping his arms and subsequently dropping everything that was in them. Bags, bottles, boxes, and cans clatter to the ground. Ren flinches and Takaya rushes over.

Some of the items had burst open from their containers creating a mess but Takaya’s more worried about Ren in the middle of it.

Takaya takes Ren’s wrist and pulls him out of the carnage. “Come here, are you okay?” When Ren tries to go to the mess, Takaya pulls him back. “We can clean that later, did anything land on your feet?”

Ren shakes his head but Takaya leads him to the couch and sits him down, kneeling on the floor to check his feet for himself. Thankfully, there’s only spray from the burst bag of flour. Nothing bruised or broken and luckily there weren’t any glass jars or bottles in the mix so no cuts.

“Taka, I need to clean that up. I’m fine.” Ren tries to get up but Takaya presses his hands over the top of Ren’s thighs to keep him sitting.

“We can do that in a minute. What were you doing?”

“C-cleaning,” Ren replies but he looks away, not meeting Takaya’s eyes and twisting his hands in his shirt.

Takaya levels a steady gaze on Ren, waiting him out. He doesn’t react to Ren anxious glances that flit away when he sees Takaya isn’t backing down. He breaks at the fourth glance, hands coming up to cover his face, whining, “T-Taka.”

Takaya releases Ren's legs to bring Ren’s hands back down to his lap. He presses their palms together flat and, for a moment, Takaya thinks the old trick works, but Ren gnaws on his bottom lip and tries to pull his hands away. Bending his fingers, Takaya grasps Ren’s hands hostage.

Ren attempts one weak tug but otherwise doesn’t try to free himself. He squirms in place. “Your parents are going to be here soon, we should clean up.”

“They won’t come by until 5, we have like two more hours. Are you really not going to tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Ren denies but he’s looking up and away again.

“Uhuh. Try again.”

Ren’s gaze flits to the mess in the kitchen. “Later? We need to clean that up, and then shower and get dressed—but I still need to bring in the laundry hanging outside—and then the bathroom needs to be cleaned after we’re showered and—”

As Ren lists off chores to do that they’ve either already done or isn’t necessary Takaya tries to figure out what has him so anxious. There are some possibilities, and he’s pretty sure he knows what it is, but with the way Ren’s mind works you can never be 100% certain. The best way would be to get him to spill.

But first he has to distract him from his cleaning frenzy.

With Ren’s hands still held in his, Takaya pulls one close, leaning in to press a kiss to Ren’s wrist. He thought it’d go smoother, but with the way their hands are held and his position on the floor, he has to tilt his head and angle his arm and it’s not as cool and suave as it should have been. But it works. Ren’s rambling comes to a hitched stop and he’s staring down at Takaya with redder cheeks.

Takaya squeezes Ren’s hands. “What’s got you so anxious? Is it because of my parents?”

Ren shakes his head, but hesitates and nods slowly.

“Is it,” Takaya ventures, “because of what we were planning on telling them?”

One short nod that hangs downward.

“Do you not want to tell them just yet? I’m fine with waiting if you’re not ready.”

Ren shakes his head. “No, I do, I am. But…what if your parents don’t like me?”

“They know you, you’ve all met. They already like you.”

Ren bites his bottom lip. “As your friend and teammate. I want them to like me as your boyfriend.”

It’s a good thing Takaya’s already on the floor because he’s sure he would have stumbled if he’d been on his feet. What was he going to do with his pitcher? Takaya doesn’t know if he should tell Ren that he’s pretty sure his parents already figured it out, or at the very least have an idea and it won’t be much of a surprise. Yuu always said they weren’t very subtle and Takaya’s been reluctant to admit that he’s probably right.

Takaya brings both of Ren’s hands to his mouth, kissing his knuckles. “They’ll still like you.”

“How do you know?”

“Because _I_ like you. And you make me happy.” Takaya’s face is hot and he can’t look at Ren, keeping his gaze to their clasped hands.

Ren squeezes their hands and Takaya feels lips press to the top of his head. Quick, nothing more than a peck, but he’s gotten familiar with Ren’s displays of affection. Takaya looks up to Ren pink-faced and grinning. “I like you, too, Taka.”

Takaya clears his throat and gets to his feet, pulling Ren along with him. “Well, uh, let’s clean up that mess and start getting ready. Did you decide where you wanted to eat?”


End file.
